


Sakumiya 365: October 2020

by windyway



Series: Sakumiya 365 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nino didn't die, OT5, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyway/pseuds/windyway
Summary: Sakumiya short stories for October 2020. The prompts are the summary.Otsukaresama: Sho is princess carrying Nino.An Equal Deal: Sho making a deal to Nino’s life at the cost of all their memories together.Farewell: Sho: GoodbyeA Bad Dream: Nino calming Sho down when they have a bad dreamButton Nose: Nino booping Sho’s nose with their finger.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Series: Sakumiya 365 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947355
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Sakumiya 365: October 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sakumiya Day!  
> I keep thinking about "If you need Sakumiya fics, you need to make them yourself!" since last year. So, I made 60 short stories about them based on a free prompt generator site on prompts.neocities.org. This idea came when I wrote Prompt-ception hahaha. I was like "What if I make a short stories based on these cutie plot bunnies?" and here we are now. I'm working on this since May and I have 10 stories left before I finish this series.
> 
> I'll post 5 stories per month. It's mostly AU, tho I include my previous AU stories from Bike-Scooter Oniisan AU, SCARECROW AU, and Just One Look AU. Some AUs have more stories than others, some of them are Canon. Should I write the universe under the title? Give your thoughts below.
> 
> Feel free to use the prompt, it's free after all. If you want, you can elaborate my stories but make sure to give me credit :)
> 
> English isn't my first language, feel free to give comments and constructive criticisms.

**1\. Otsukaresama**

**Sho is princess carrying Nino**

_Ping!_ Sho gets a message from Nino.

KAZ 20:30

What are you doing? 

20:32

Studying my news script for tonight.

KAZ 20:32

What will you cover this time?

20:33

Secret. Watch me tonight. Only if you want and can.

KAZ 20:33

I want and I can

I’ll watch

20:34

And you?

KAZ 20:35

Huh?

HUH?

HUUUH?

20:38

Sorry hahahaha. What are you doing?

KAZ 20:39

I’m on a break

20:39

Still gaming?

KAZ 20:39

Yeah

Been practicing for Halloween Special Gaming Event

Need to polish my skill

20:41

As expected of a professional gamer. Watch your hands.

KAZ 20:41

Eh?

Will something come out from it?

*watching_my_hamburger_hands_meticulously.jpg*

20:41

Not that kind of watch (-_-)

KAZ 20:43

XDDD

When will you go home?

20:43

Like always? At 1:30? Why?

KAZ 20:44

Just asking

20:44

Don’t need to wait for me.

KAZ 20:45

Okay

Already had dinner?

KAZ 20:50

Sho-chan?

20:50

Yup. Hot ramen in the cafeteria. You?

KAZ 20:51

I ate mabo tofu

Aiba-shi sent it on dinner time

20:53

Is it good?

KAZ 20:55

Of course. I still have some

Want it for breakfast?

20:56

Sure. Thanks, Kazu.

KAZ 20:56

You’re welcome, Sho-chan

20:59

And send my thanks to Aiba-chan.

“Thanks for feeding my smol tummy boyfriend.”

Send that.

KAZ 20:59

OI! :<

21:00

Make sure you send my message to him word per word.

KAZ 21:00

Never :P

Oops. My break time is up. See you tomorrow!

:* :* :*

21:01

Yeah XD Don’t force your hands too much.

KAZ 21:01

I won’t

Don’t stumble on your words too

21:02

I won’t.

Love you <3

KAZ 21:02

Love you more <3 <3

Sho continues reading his script when a staff knocks on his green room door. He lets the staff in.

“Sakurai-san? Can we have a brief meeting for Pyeongchang? We’re sorry for the abrupt notice.”

“Mmm...” Sho thinks about Nino. But he said that he won’t wait for him. “Yes, it’s okay. When?”

“After ZERO evaluation meeting. We promise that it won’t be long.”

“Okay.”

“Thank you, Sakurai-san.”

“You’re welcome.”

Sho opened his phone and messaged Nino about the meeting.

22:00

Kazu, I'll be having an extended meeting for next year’s Olympics. I’ll be home late.

KAZ 22:15

Okay

22:15

Sorry m(_ _)m

KAZ 22:25

Never mind :)

22:25

Don’t wait for me.

KAZ 22:30

No way :P

Sho has done his ZERO filming and the extended meeting. He’s dead tired and wanna go home soon. He takes off his suits and tie, then changes to his private clothes. He stretches a bit, then prepares to go home. He walks to the parking lot and sends a message to his boyfriend.

02:15

I’m going home now.

No reply.

“He’s sleeping then,” Sho smiles.

Sho enters his car and goes home. He’s not sleepy, but tired. He wanna cuddle with Nino so bad right now. Sho sometimes feels guilty when he should have overtime like this. Nino never complains about it, but Sho is sad when Nino falls asleep waiting for him to arrive at home. Sho hopes he isn’t sleeping on the couch or it will trigger his back pain.

Sho opens his apartment door and quietly said, ‘I’m home...’ His home is dim by the living room lamp. He takes off his shoes and saunters passing through the living room. Then he sees it. Nino is sleeping soundly on the couch with his favorite blanket. A wrist splint wraps Nino’s left hand tightly while his right hand is holding his phone. Sho sighs, Nino overworks his hand again. Nino waits for him again.

He puts his bag and kneels near Nino’s face. He pushes aside Nino’s bang and kisses his forehead.

“Otsukaresama.”

Not having the heart to wake Nino up, he carries Nino in his arms to their room. Nino’s getting heavier. He said that he does daily exercise. Maybe he’s gaining weight from that. Or maybe it’s just the hamburger. Nino stirs and frowns a bit but isn’t awake. Sho puts him gently on the bed and tucks him in. The weather is getting colder in October, so more blankets for Nino. Sho then goes to the bathroom to have a quick shower.

When he’s back from the bathroom, Nino is still sleeping. Sho smiles warmly. Sho wears a comfortable pajama and joins Nino on the bed. He checks his phone for the last time before sleeping and turns off his bedside lamp. He drifts off to sleep and suddenly, Nino hugs his waist and puts his face so close to his cheek. Sho is startled and his bulged eyes meet Nino’s half-lidded ones. Nino kisses his left cheek, mumbles ‘Otsukaresama’, smiles sleepily, and falls asleep again. Everything is so fast that Sho needs some time to process it. Sho is flustered, then grins shyly. He ruffles Nino’s hair slowly and said, “Thank you.”

**2\. An Equal Deal**

**Sho making a deal to Nino’s life at the cost of all their memories together.**

Sho can’t believe what he just heard. He doesn’t prepare at all. His hands are sweaty. He doesn’t like this feeling.

“Sensei, you’re kidding, right?”

“No, Sakurai-san. We’ve already done with everything we can. This is the last and the worst choice.”

“But our memories together... will vanish? All of them?”

“Unfortunately, yes. I’m sorry, Sakurai-san.”

“Sensei, I said that I’ll do everything for Kazu. But this... This...” Sho shakes his head slowly. “Sensei, please...”

“Sakurai-san, we’re already at the limit...”

-

Sho goes home with a heavy feeling inside his heart. How can he live for the rest of his life with remorse? When he opens the door, he sees Nino paces back and forth in anxiety. Nino that hears the opened door runs quickly to Sho.

“Sho-chan, how?”

Sho turns away his face from Nino. He can’t face Nino now. “Sensei can’t fix it. There’s no better solution. I’m sorry, Nino. I’m sorry,” Sho doesn’t realize that tears falling on his face until Nino shed it.

“It’s okay, Sho-chan. I can accept it. It’s for the best,” Nino holds Sho’s hands and caresses them.

“But-“ Sho’s voice is suddenly hoarse after holding too much emotion. “But our Animal Crossing? All of our progress? The island and the villagers? Everything? They’ll be gone once we settle the deal with Sensei. Our potato farm and all the cherry trees...”

“I’m fine, perfectly fine. Well, maybe a bit frustrated because you delete the data,” Nino pouts but grins immediately. “But we can restart it and make recent memories. Okay?”

Sho nods meekly, “Yes...” Sho squeezes Nino’s hands and tries to smile, though he still can’t accept the reality. “Thank you so much for your consideration.” Nino smiles back.

**3\. Farewell**

**Sho: Goodbye**

I just woke up when I saw Sho took out his suitcase and filled it with his clothes.

“Sho-chan?”

He turned his head slightly and hummed shortly, but kept filling his suitcase.

“Where are you going?”

“Far. Far away from you.”

So straightforward it hurt my heart. I got up abruptly and my head was suddenly spinning.

“Wait. What? What do you mean?” I hissed.

“It means goodbye. What else? Can’t your smart brain interpret it?”

Sho was cold as an iceberg. This was too much. I couldn’t handle it.

Sho finished his task and pulled his suitcase out of our bedroom. I ran and held his hand. He stopped.

“Can’t we talk about this first?”

“I can’t. I’m tired of this, Kazu. All of this. It doesn’t work. Let me go,” Sho held my hand and pulled it off of him.

Sho hurried to the front door. My knees felt like jelly. I fell with a loud thud on my knees.

Sho looked at me with a stern face. “Goodbye.”

Half of my soul went away. I felt numb.

“Sho-chan...”

“Don’t look for me.”

Sho opened the door, took his suitcase with him, and closed the door.

He left me, our house, our memories, everything. Everything was silent. Eerily silent.

Someone opened the door once again.

“How’s that?” Sho opened the door enthusiastically.

“Perfecto!” I clapped like a sea lion in the ocean park.

“Your acting is superb too, Kazu! I almost cry in despair! As expected of a former ace of theater club!”

“Hahahaha, yeah, yeah, praise me higher. Your lines are unbelievable too! You’re so cold and heartless. How could you do that?”

“I thought you cheated on me, haha, sorry.”

“But you know that I’ll never do that to you, right?”

“Obviously.”

“Now, what will you do with the clothes in that?” I pointed at his suitcase.

“I’ll donate it. It’s all of my old clothes. Why?”

“And you donate it as it is?”

“Of course not, Ninomiya.”

“Haha, yeah.”

“Now, help me put these clothes to the cardboard box.”

“Okay!” I took his suitcase and we walked into our room once again.

“So, why did we do this roleplaying so early in the morning, Sho-chan?” I asked him while we were packing the donated items.

“Just wanna dramatize things,” Sho grinned sheepishly.

I admitted that my heart clenched painfully when he said his lines. Thankfully that it was just a roleplaying.

Sometimes, having a lifetime partner like Sho was challenging. But I wouldn’t trade my weird and lovable partner with anything.

**4\. A Bad Dream**

**Nino calming Sho down when they have a bad dream**

**SCARECROW AU**

_“Sho-chan! Save me!” The first soldier held Nino’s hands and shoulders. The heartless soldier forced Nino to kneel in front of the SCARECROW AI soldier and tied his arms backward._

_“Nino!” Sho groaned, “Let me go! Nino! Ugh!” The second soldier shoved Sho’s head to the ground._

_“Shut up, you rotten traitors! Start the execution!”_

_“NO!” Sho cried and screamed._

_The soldiers smirked menacingly, “Too bad that you punks are traitors. You could be excellent soldiers like us.”_

_“Not in a million years, you bastard!” The soldiers kicked Sho’s side hard and stomped his back. Sho could only groan and hissed in pain._

_“You’re dying but still badmouthing us? Stupid. You wanna die first, huh?” The second soldier pointed a gun on Sho’s head._

_“STOP!” Nino yelled._

_“Oh. We got something good to show you, Traitor,” The first soldier gave the cue for the AI soldier to shot Nino’s forehead. The second soldier then grabbed Sho’s head to turn his head to Nino’s direction. “Say goodbye to your lovely friend~”_

_“SHO-CHAN-” A shot fired. Nino fell backward to the ground with a thud. Sho saw Nino’s tear-streaked and lifeless face with a hole in his forehead. Fresh blood oozed from the smoked wound. The light behind his eyes was gone; it turned into an empty and cold stare, staring back at him. He smelt gunpowder and blood. He felt like someone was gripping his throat. He wanted to throw up._

_He failed. He broke his promise to protect themselves at all costs._

_“NINOOO!!!”_

“Sho-chan! Wake up!”

“Forgive me! Forgive me! Forgive me...” Sho thrashed around his head and squeezed his eyes tight. A cold sweat drenched his body.

“Sho-chan! I’m here!” Nino tried to wake him up by shaking his shoulders hard. “Sho-chan, wake up, wake up...” Nino sobbed and tapped Sho’s cheek repeatedly.

Sho opened his eyes in horror. He gasped aloud and panted, “Nino...” He held Nino’s arms and Nino pulled his body in a hug, “Nino...” He bawled for the first time after they reunited.

Nino patted Sho’s back and rocked his body slowly, “Sho-chan, I’m safe... We’re safe...” Nino said reassuringly.

Nino’s door was opened. Jun, Aiba, and Ohno peeked from the outside. They walked in and hugged the other two. That night, they all crammed and slept in Nino’s room, holding each other’s hand.

**5\. Button Nose**

**Nino booping Sho’s nose with their finger.**

Did you ever think how cute Sho’s nose is? It’s not hooked like Riida’s, not turn up like mine, not sturdy like Jun’s, or beautiful like Aiba’s. How should I put it? It’s... special. His nose tip is round and looks soft. His nose looks like a button. A cute button. The tip is round but the nostrils aren’t wide like Giant in Doraemon. Makes me wanna touch it, boop it. I always like it when he twitches his nose, makes him looks like a small hamster or a rabbit. I think it’s the most proportional nose shape for his face. It’d be weird if Sho’s nose is like mine or Riida’s or others. It’s perfect. I need to keep my fingers to touch it, he’ll think I’m weird. It’s just I admire that cute button nose.

He’s sitting beside me. He’s concentrating on his phone and been chuckling for some time. It must be a funny meme or a funny article. Ah-ah, he’s twitching his nose again. Cute. Oh, he rubs his nose this time. Cute. My hand is so itchy to touch it. The temptation is too strong.

“Sho-chan.” He turns to me and I unconsciously stick out my finger to boop his nose.

Sho frowns, “Nino?”

“Hm?”

“What are you doing?”

“Huh?”

“Why... are you booping my nose with your finger?” Sho points out my finger and I immediately retract it.

“Ah, sorry. I- I always think your nose is cute.”

Sho chuckles, “Me too. I like to press it like a button sometimes.”

“Yes! It’s like a button!” We laugh out loud. “So, can I boop it again later?”

“Yeah, tho it’d be ticklish.”


End file.
